As the Sky turns from Black to Blue
by notlistening
Summary: A story of young lovers ron and hermione, but their perfect world comes to a shattering end because of their best friends jealousy


_Authors note: This is my first story so I am just experimenting. This will only be one chapter, as I want to see how you all respond to it first. I hope you enjoy it anyway. REVIEW PLEASE! AND ENJOY!_

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. **

Chapter One:

Ron wandered through the familiar halls of the Hogwarts castle, occasionally stopping to chat with the odd passerby. Although all seemed normal in the mind of Ronald Weasley, things were far from it. His mind was in a daze. He felt amazing, and so happy that he didn't know how he was going to wait until he could see her again…

1 hour earlier:

Hermione sat at her usual spot in the library pouring over a book, or what seemed like it. Her mind was elsewhere, thinking of the crazy thing she was about to do. A knot of anxiety had taken refuge in the bottom of her stomach, making her feel queasy and unsure.

_  
She knew she had to do this, just had to. Hermione had kept these feelings bottled up inside of her since the first day she had set foot in Harry and Ron's compartment, about 6 years ago, and seen his flaming red hair and wonderful deep blue eyes. She ran her fingers through her own tangled hair and wiped a bead of sweat from her forehead. _

_  
Hermione had asked Ron to meet her in the library so he could help her with her Charms work. Ron hadn't even bothered to hide his suspicious glance at her.   
"Hermione, needs my help?" he had thought to himself, as she was the brightest witch in all of the year. _

_  
Not that he had been hard-pressed to agree. A funny feeling settled in his stomach when she had asked him, not a sick feeling but a pleasant feeling. _

__

Ron made his way to the library getting increasingly nervous, which was odd because he had, on numerous occasions, been with Hermione alone. He felt that tonight was somehow different, that something big was about to happen. The door to the library was slightly ajar, so he took it upon himself to have a little peak inside to see if Hermione was in there. His stomach gave an almighty lurch when he saw her seated at the back of the library. He backed away from the door and leaned against the stone wall. The coldness felt nice on his hot neck, calming him slightly. With new confidence, Ron entered the library and directed himself towards her table. 

_Hermione looked up at the sound of footsteps and instantly averted her eyes towards the table, blushing madly. Ron sat down, and looked expectantly at Hermione. "Heyya Hermy." She looked at him, forcing a weak smile. She felt like she was about to be sick and opened her mouth and tried to force some words out._

__

"Oh man", Ron thought to himself," she looks so god-damn beautiful right now, why does she look so disturbed?"

__

He watched her open and close her mouth a couple of times, obviously trying to put something into words. Ron fidgeted in his seat, getting extremely anxious when she finally spoke.

__

" As you probably guessed, I did not ask you to come here to help me with Charms", she began, avoiding his gaze. "I don't really know how to say this Ron, so I am going to flat out tell you." She looked right into those deep blue eyes and said," I-I love you Ronald Weasley, I really do, and I have for a long time".

__

As she said those last words, immense relief and happiness replaced the anxiety that had ruled his body only seconds before.

__

"Ar- Are you serious?" he managed to ask, stupidly.

__

Hermione broke into a embarrassed grin and nodded shyly," Yes, Ron, I am completely serious."

__

Ron grabbed her hand and broke into a grin himself, " I love you too, Hermione Granger, so insanely much that I will do this in front of this entire room!"  


_  
And at that Ron kissed her within an inch of her life. The warmth from her lips spread throughout his body. When she touched his face a strange tingle was left behind as though she had put him under a spell. Oh but she had put him under a spell, a love spell at that. But no wand could conjure this kind of love, for it was pure and true. _

__

Hermione was startled by this action, and was still in shock that he indeed returned her feelings. Once she had regained the feeling in her body, the feeling of Ron's lips upon her's was beyond anything she could imagine. Everything felt to right, as though their bodies had been crafted to fit into each other's arms forever. She stroked his cheek and buried her hands into his hair.

__

Little did they know that a boy called Harry Potter was standing near their table, obscured from view as there was a large bookcase between them and him. He felt a large amount of anger boiling from the depths of his soul. Seeing his best friend snog the girl he was so desperate to be with pushed him to the limits. He stormed out of the library, and into the Gryffindor common room to await Hermione and Ron's arrival. Man, did he feel sorry for the first of the two to step foot in there.

__

Present time:

As Ron went over the events in his mind over and over again, he didn't pay attention to the fact that he had just walked right past the Fat Lady and was attempting to walk through the stone railing. He smiled a goofy smile when he realized what he was doing.

Hermione had asked him to meet her later that night in the common room, as they were attracting too much attention from their fellow classmates, and had to endure a loud lecture given by the librarian about showing their affections in a public place.

Ron looked up at the Fat Lady and was about to give the password when a loud scream was heard coming from the common room. Ron snapped out of his daze and shouted the password and ran into the common room and was stunned at what he saw.

Harry was standing over Hermione in the middle of the room, and as everyone was down at dinner, the room was empty. Hermione's eyebrow was bleeding freely, obviously cut by the broken glass that was in Harry's hand.

"Help me, Ron, please I don't know whats wrong, ple-," she was cut of by Harry sinking

his foot into her stomach, causing her to writh in pain.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM," Ron bellowed at Harry, now noticing the insane grin on his face and the angry gleam in his eye. It was quite scary to see this anger, only ever seen before when Harry had met Sirius Black in the Shrieking Shack in their third year, directed at yourself instead at someone else.

"So, I see you an this little tramp down here have gotten a little cozy, haven't you," Harry said, not moving his piercing green eyes away from Ron's blue ones.

"What? You weren't even there," Ron replied, confused and infuriated.

"Oh yes, I was there, you were just to caught up in your snog fest to notice! I LOVE HER RON AND YOU KNEW IT! YOU WENT ALONG AND TOOK HER FROM ME!", Harry screamed at Ron, sobbing in anger and resentment.

"No Harry, I didn't know you had any sort of feelings for her expect that a friend would have! I'm sorry, Harry, but I love her too, and she loves me."

"No, no , no , no, this is wrong, she's mine," Harry stepped back in denial and suddenly dropped to the floor and forced himself upon Hermione. She shrieked in pain as he grabbed at her body and took her lips into bruising kisses.

Ron threw himself at Harry, and being stunned by the sudden impact of Ron, fell off Hermione. Ron threw punches at Harry's face and neck, braking his glasses and nose. He felt a searing pain in his chest and he gasped in pain. Hermione screamed and sobbed as Harry pushed the glass shard farther and farther into Ron's flesh. She ran over, desperate to make Harry stop. She kicked Harry in the head, hard, knocking him out. Ron coughed and sputtered and she rolled him off of Harry. The glass was so far into his body that it was almost gone. Ron's eyes were rolling back into his head and he was paling quickly.

Hermione cried his name over and over again, stroking his face and kissing his lips, hair and neck,

"Please don't leave me Ron, Please stay, I love you, p-please, NO PLEAAASE, "Hermione sobbed hysterically as Ron closed his eyes.

The room was hazy and spinning madly. The pain in his chest was gone and he was vaguely aware of Hermione stooped over him. He closed his eyes as darkness began to consume him, but then he heard a distant voice say, " I love you". He opened his eyes and looked into her eyes. She was crying and kissing his face.

"Her…m…m-mio…n-e", he managed to sputter, " do-on't cr…ry, I l-love yo-ou".  
He managed a weak smile before he closed his eyes once more. He felt her stroke his face once more and then darkness…

As Hermione watched the man she loved close his eyes and draw his last breath, she knew at that moment that Harry would pay for this. She stroked Ron's face once more as he drew in a shaky breath and then went slack. She cried out in despair, kissed his now cold lips and lay beside him. Hermione did not care that she was being soaked in his blood, or that Harry was stirring a couple feet away. All she was thinking about was gathering Ron's last bit of warmth and savoring that warmth. He was the love of her life, she knew it. Harry had taken him away from her in a jealous rampage. He would pay. Oh boy, would he ever pay. Maybe not right now, but one day, when he least expected it he would regret that he ever killed Ronald Weasley.

She was going to kill Harry. __

THE END

A/N: If you all like the story then I might continue so please review so I know whether or not to burden you with another chapter haha. Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed the Ron and Hermione relationship. I love them together.


End file.
